


天使之城（City of Angels）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 异曲·Alternative Universe [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 有种情谊，我们称之兄弟。





	1. 洛杉矶

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误，以及各种天马行空的脑洞。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》的现代AU（Alternative Universe）同人。
> 
> 【类型】悬疑/动作/吐槽/恶搞/YY
> 
> 【警告】AU；流行小说文风；乍看奇异的人物亲缘关系；无视起源的人物姓与名的混搭。
> 
> 【首发日期】2009年12月
> 
> 【说明】本篇是“罪与罚”（又称“讨债”）系列的第二部，不看第一部也完全可以看懂；这个系列的故事包含很多向其它影视与同人作品的致敬（与恶搞），值得一提的是Mirrordance的魔戒现代AU同人《所有的邪恶》系列——对，雷兰德·格林尼警探又出现了！他将是本系列的最大酱油党！……
> 
> 请自由猜测登场人物都是谁。
> 
> 迈尔斯·费尔诺（Miles Fearnow）  
法兰茨·芬利（Franz Finley）  
……以及属于Mirrordance的雷兰德·格林尼（Leland Greene）

他在洛杉矶过得越久，就越是相信：“天使之城”这个说法，是纯粹的讽刺。

“抱歉，女士，我不接受这类委托。你问这是什么意思？意思就是，我没兴趣帮你搞清楚你丈夫有没有情妇。”

不等那边反应，迈尔斯就挂断了电话。私家侦探这个职业，早已不复往昔的风光；独行侠般游离执法系统之外，解决疑难罪案、赢得美人芳心、顺便再嘲讽一下警探的无能，这样的日子无疑是一去不复返了。如今送上门来的业务泰半都是这类怀疑配偶不忠的鸡毛蒜皮，而迈尔斯对此的态度历来十分明确：干脆拒绝。

当然，骄傲和尊严通常都是有代价的，比如他现在就只能坐在一间狭窄寒酸的办公室里，耳中灌满外面杂货店放来不知是要招徕还是吓走顾客的歌：

“Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner / Sometimes I feel like my only friend / Is the city I live in, the city of angels / Lonely as I am, together we cry…”

“该死，”聆听一刻，他自言自语道，起身抓起外衣走了出去。正是下午时分，在南加州的灿烂阳光下，西洛杉矶这片以治安混乱出名的老旧街区也破天荒显得光鲜亮丽了许多。近旁的门廊下有几个游手好闲的人正扎成一堆叱骂调笑，注意到他，立刻偃旗息鼓——搬来不久，他就通过一系列有意无意的事件成功向这些地头蛇传达了“最好别来烦我”的意向，他们自此就知趣地退避三舍。

正值Santa Ana季风肆虐的时节，他甫一转过街角，头发就被斜刺里刮来的大风吹得凌乱不堪，有几绺甚至毫不客气地戳进了嘴里。不出声地诅咒一句，他摇了摇头站住，准备拨开这捣乱的红发，而恰在此时，靠着眼角的余光，他瞥见不远处有一辆洛城警局的巡逻警车缓缓开过。

呼吸微微一顿，已经抬起的手也不由得在半空中一停。然而不过千分之一秒的时间，他就意识到，自己的反应有多荒唐可笑。

因为他看得清清楚楚，透过车窗狐疑打量他的，是张全然陌生的面孔。

而他在刹那的幻觉中以为看到的人，亦不可能在这里开着巡逻警车。

“Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner / Sometimes I feel like my only friend / Is the city I live in, the city of angels / Lonely as I am, together we cry…”

又听到安东尼·基蒂斯的嗓音，法兰茨本能地冒出了一句“见鬼”。平心而论，这歌本身没什么不妥，关键在于这个“又”字——不到一小时就听到三次，再好的歌也会烦死人。

“你不喜欢‘天使之城’？”

“这歌不叫‘天使之城’。”法兰茨动手调小了音量。东方隐隐泛白，第一缕晨光尚未越过地平线。从高速公路上看去，洛杉矶市中心那些钢筋水泥的高耸建筑聚成灰蒙蒙的一撮，仍然沉浸在夜色的余韵中，显得睡意朦胧。

与此景形成鲜明对比的，是开车的人。就在前夜，洛城警局布置了数月之久的行动终于收网，一夜马不停蹄的奔忙之后，雷兰德•格林尼警探仍然神采奕奕，原本就秀气得不像话的脸上居然半点不见疲倦的踪影——这叫一向自认意志过人、体力充沛的法兰茨也不得不对他刮目相看。

“我对这些不太了解，”听到他的纠正，格林尼承认，“我习惯的音乐，风格通常更……传统。”

扫了一眼这位同行的青涩规矩模样，法兰茨心说：可以理解，你我看来的确不像能有什么共同爱好。“他们出道的时候，你大概还没出生呢——这是红辣椒乐队，这歌是Under the Bridge。”[1]

格林尼眨了眨眼，然后无辜地笑了笑：“芬利警探，如果真是那样，我觉得你也不像是能第一时间欣赏他们的年纪。”

“是一个朋友——”法兰茨不假思索地说，话一出口却是一滞，仓促换了话题，“我听说洛杉矶这地方本来不叫什么‘天使之城’。”

眼望前方正变得越来越清晰的市中心楼群，他感到了格林尼极快的一瞥——出乎他的意料，那双清澈蓝眼看似无害，投来的目光竟是锐利如针，即使他多年来历练无数，仍然觉得不易招架。

然而金发警探开口时却是语调如常，好像全没注意法兰茨方才的异样：“没错，应该是‘天使之女王圣母玛丽亚之城’；只不过，人们似乎觉得‘天使之城’的说法更加浪漫——‘我总询问濒死之人，何为生之至善。’”

现在法兰茨确信了，自己和雷兰德•格林尼警探不是同一个世界里的生物。幸运的是，手机在这时响了，成功替他免去了不知对方所云的尴尬。尽管屏幕上显示的来电号码并不熟悉，他还是顺手接了起来：“芬利警探。”

“法兰茨？”

他握着手机的手不由得一僵。他认得这个声音——不，他即刻纠正自己。不是“认得”。如果你曾和这个人一起笑过、醉过，推心置腹过，针锋相对过，惺惺相惜过，直到出生入死过，你怎能说这只是“认得”而已？

事实是，他还在安纳波利斯的海军学院时，就已经知道这该是何种定义。

这样的一个人，本该叫作兄弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 红辣椒乐队（Red Hot Chili Peppers），美国摇滚乐团，1983年成立于加州洛杉矶，主唱是安东尼·基蒂斯（Anthony Kiedis）。


	2. 安纳波利斯（上）

回想起来，法兰茨•瓦伦丁•芬利整个大学时代都活在某人的阴影之下。

像许多热血青年一样，十七岁的法兰茨相信参军是表达爱国情怀的最佳方式。当他怀揣美国海军学院的录取通知，从华盛顿州的西雅图千里迢迢横跨北美大陆，来到马里兰州的首府城市安纳波利斯，正式成为海军预备军官的一员时，心情不是不激动的。

学院的生活虽说与想象中不同，但也没让他失望。军队的等级森严一入学就得到了体现，新生统统只是所谓的“四级生”，这让不少总把自由平等挂在嘴边的人颇不习惯，然而法兰茨适应得很快，埋头苦学后成功崭露头角，一个学期下来，基础课程不但门门名列前茅，而且成绩堪称优异。在这个奉“Ex Scientia Tridens（知识铸就三叉戟）”为座右铭的地方，这就足够证明他的实力了，而随后在军事科目里的如鱼得水，又进一步奠定了他的地位。当他第二年升为三级生时，已经在学院小有名气，连一级生们也不得不对他另眼相看。

一切看似无可挑剔，直到他发现了一个怪异的现象。

每每在激烈竞争中脱颖而出，不管是科学知识还是体能战术，他从教授和教官口中收到的评价通常大同小异：“棒极了，芬利。”这再正常不过，问题是他不时还会紧接着听到另一句——“和当年的费尔诺不相上下。”

一两次也就罢了，若干次之后，哪怕豁达如法兰茨，也不免犯了嘀咕：“这个费尔诺是什么人？”

事实证明，答案近在眼前。瞪着班克罗夫特楼里往届毕业生留影中那个一身雪白军官制服，军帽也掩不住红发如火的青年，法兰茨一时连“既生瑜，何生亮”的感慨都无从发起。

迈尔斯•拉塞尔•费尔诺，算是海军学院近年来一项传奇。他在法兰茨入学那年以头名成绩毕业，不但创下了几乎每一门课程最优成绩的纪录，打破的军事体能项目纪录也是数不胜数。毕业后，这个人前往圣迭戈的科罗那多海军基地，顺利通过了以淘汰率高过六成著称的一系列严苛训练，正式加入了海军精英作战部队——大名鼎鼎的海豹突击队。

想起入学之初教官问起各人志向时自己的回答，法兰茨不禁汗颜——那时他说：“成为五星上将。”就算忽略五星上将只在战时授予的事实，考虑到迈尔斯·费尔诺的存在，法兰茨还是意识到，理想和现实只怕真是有差距的。

不过，只要超过这个人，就不能说没有希望吧？

于是，经此打击，法兰茨不但没有灰心丧气，反而比从前更加勤奋努力——年少单纯和乐观好胜的组合，足以击败任何强大的逻辑。

又是一个全美大学橄榄球联赛的赛季，周六他们将主场迎战空军学院——同属军队，空军学院和海军学院在体育项目上乃是主要对手，历来都要争个高下，这一次当然也不例外。海军学院扬言要动用超音速战机来给开赛仪式助阵，校园里随处可见“Go Navy”的大幅标语，人人都对即将到来的赛事兴奋莫名。

当此情形，法兰茨和队友们参加赛前最后一次训练时也比往日认真。热身过后，他们按照惯例，分成两组开始打练习赛。法兰茨是外接手，以速度见长，两档进攻之后，他这一方的四分卫看准时机一个长传，法兰茨稳稳接住后即刻开始发力狂奔，得分线近在眼前——

然后有人斜刺里冲出来截住了他。

那感觉好似腾云驾雾，不过只是短短的一瞬。下一刻他就结结实实趴在了地上，一时辨不清东南西北。

法兰茨当然不是第一次被人截倒——只要从事橄榄球这项运动，这就不可避免——然而先前全没觉察对手，倒真是破天荒头一回。用力摇了摇头，他抬眼看去，刹那间一怔——眼前的人比他还要高出一英寸，此刻背对着下午的炽烈阳光傲然而立，耀眼得叫人没法正视。

尽管那人穿着海军学院的队服，模样也有几分熟悉，法兰茨却敢发誓他绝不是自己认识的任何队友。眼看那人转身要走，电光石火间他福至心灵，一个名字脱口而出：

“你是费尔诺！”

那人似是微微一愕，却没有否认。

当时法兰茨无暇细想对方怎么会出现在这里，不过即使知道，结果也不会有什么区别。事实是，好胜心一发不可收拾，法兰茨把军衔级别的概念彻底抛到了脑后。他不记得那天自己摔了多少跤，他只记得，当他终于成功把费尔诺截倒在地的时候，两人都已狼狈不堪。他们遍身泥土，精疲力尽地坐在草地上，喘着气对视半晌，不约而同开始大笑。

“那句话是怎么说的？‘It pays to be a winner’，费尔诺……中尉？上尉？”[1]

“上尉，”青年摘下头盔，露出了一头闪着金属光泽的红发，“叫我迈尔斯。你叫法兰茨？”他打量着法兰茨队服上的“Franz V. Finley”字样，“V是代表什么？”

“瓦伦丁。”

“是么？”迈尔斯笑了笑，“我还以为是‘勇猛’，或者‘胜利’。”[2]

那是法兰茨第一次见到迈尔斯•费尔诺本人。多年后在科罗那多两栖训练基地，法兰茨•芬利少尉“勇猛”的名声经过“地狱周”的磨炼后不胫而走，而当时他想起的，无关五星上将，仅仅是安纳波利斯那一个秋日。

此刻，法兰茨正按照迈尔斯的指示等在西洛杉矶一处偏僻的停车场里。落日西斜，余晖中那些低矮老旧的建筑显得分外寂寥。透过车窗，他警惕地注视着周围，方圆百米之内，一切动向尽收眼底。

迈尔斯并不是一个人来的。有两个小小的身影跟在那个高挑醒目的身影边，残阳把他们脚下的影子拉得又细又长。

法兰茨微一犹豫，便打开车门迎了上去。世事果然沧桑变幻，他不由得感慨。至少他不曾料到，会这样与迈尔斯•费尔诺再见。

“我需要你的帮助，”迈尔斯开门见山地说。岁月并没在这位昔日的海豹队军官身上留下多少痕迹，然而法兰茨看得出那双灰眼睛中的变化。当年的执着热情早已不复存在，取而代之的是久经考验的冷酷，好似经过无情磨砺的冰冷锋刃。“你是洛城警局的警探，行事比我方便。在我回来之前，拜托你保护这两个孩子。”

法兰茨一眼就看出，他带来的两个男孩是孪生子。他们有着如出一辙的黑色头发、灰色眼眸。

“好。”他没问迈尔斯要去哪里，也没问这是为什么。他只在对方转身离去时扬声喊道：“保重。”

迈尔斯脚下一顿，却终于没有回头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “It pays to be a winner”是美国海军海豹突击队的座右铭之一。  
[2] “勇猛”（Valor）和“胜利”（Victory）在英语中都是V开头的词。


	3. 安纳波利斯（下）

夜色是海豹的最佳掩护。

他最后检查了一次随身武器，确认一切准备就绪。身侧Strider军刀的触感令人心定，于他，这不过是又一次任务的开始，而类似的任务他执行过千百次，熟极而流。

悄无声息，他隐入了黑暗。

直到现在，他也不确定自己为什么要接受那个女人的委托。或许是她够大胆。或许是她够绝望。

“你一定得帮我！”她闪进他的办公室，语气是不容置疑的迫切，眼神是孤注一掷的决绝，“救救我的丈夫，保护我的孩子。”

他轻轻放开搭在扳机上的手指，把目光投向了她身后的两个孩子。两个男孩，不过六七岁大，长着一模一样的脸庞——黑色的头发，浅灰的眼睛。母亲的激动令他们瑟缩，然而尽管紧抓着她的衣襟，他们看他的眼神却水一般纯净。

那一瞬他呼吸一滞，胸中有个地方微微一疼。抬起眼，他望着那个女人没有血色的面孔，点了点头。

初步调查的结果，着实出乎他的意料。这件事，我一个人办不到，他想。我需要帮助。

……Lonely as I am……

而在这个传说中天使也会迷失堕落的城市里，他还能对谁付出绝对的信任？

人与人之间的缘份，有时实在无法解释。

回想起安纳波利斯那个秋日，迈尔斯也不清楚自己怎么就决定要借着休假的机会千里迢迢重返母校，更不清楚为什么偏偏会在那天下午路过橄榄球队的训练场。事实就是，他不但看见球队正在为即将到来的比赛训练，而且还一时心血来潮，跑去征得了教练的同意，穿上久违的队服下场和那些年轻学弟切磋较量了一回。

就是这一系列的偶然，让他认识了法兰茨•瓦伦丁•芬利。

这孩子有意思，他想，难得地冒出了好奇心。训练场上他们没空多谈，但周六的比赛结束后，他亮出现役军官的身份径直去更衣室找到了法兰茨，提出了一同庆祝胜利的邀请——不知是不是超音速战机的助威起了作用，当天海军学院17比3大胜空军学院。法兰茨欣然同意，一路他们不停地与意犹未尽的人群擦肩而过，直到校外，耳中还灌满了兴奋的议论。幸运的是，二年级的法兰茨离开校园已经不必再穿制服，也就不会被支持空军学院的失意人群认出来，他们可以就近找个地方消遣，用不着担心遭到骚扰。

“我还没问你怎么会认识我，”坐定之后，迈尔斯问，“你现在是三级生，也就是说我毕业的时候，你还没入学。”

“这里记得你的人很多，”法兰茨闻言一笑，“相信我，不必被提醒几次，就会想要查个究竟的。”

就是说，那些吹毛求疵的教官居然会把他跟我当年相比？迈尔斯意外之余，也生出一点释然——如此看来，他那“有意思”的直觉绝对是事出有因。“那你想必已经把我这个幻影对手研究得很透彻了，而我却对你一无所知，”他微笑，“好在我现在是你的上级，有权要求你如实介绍自己。”

他说得貌似温和，实则倨傲。在这样的距离上，他能看清法兰茨脸上的每一丝变化，而令他暗自惊讶的是，在对方浅灰色的眼睛里，他没发现半点愠怒或不忿。

“我来自西雅图，”法兰茨坦率地告诉他，“我是独生子，年纪相近的堂亲只有两个，都在芝加哥。上次见到他们，还是我被海军学院录取以前的事。”

迈尔斯也是独生子，确切地说，他是家中唯一的孩子——他的亲生父母早在他年幼时就双双因车祸去世，养父母则是因为不能生育而领养了他。从小到大，迈尔斯都不知道兄弟姐妹是个什么概念。“你和他们不常来往？”

“距离摆在那里，而且，”法兰茨有点窘，“我得承认，我和堂妹相处得不错，但和堂兄实在合不来。”

能让你这样说，你那位堂兄的人品可以想象——迈尔斯心想，不知不觉已经在维护这个才见过两次面的青年。服务生在这时过来打断了他们的谈话，问他们要点什么。迈尔斯在给自己点了啤酒之后，惊讶地听到法兰茨说：“不加冰的水。”

这是周六的晚间，又是橄榄球和棒球的双重赛季，围在几方大屏幕下观看比赛的人群摩肩接踵，喧嚷不堪。置身于这样的环境和气氛当中，正值放纵叛逆的年纪——不必提还刚刚取得一场胜利——法兰茨居然抗拒得了酒精的诱惑，着实让迈尔斯意外。

“你怕违规？”这是迈尔斯想到的第一个可能，“偶尔为之，无伤大雅。况且有我在，你就当是服从上级命令好了。”

“不，”法兰茨礼貌却坚决地摇摇头，对迈尔斯歉然一笑，“不是因为那个。我还没到饮酒的合法年龄。”

一听这话，迈尔斯几乎绝倒：“敢问你多大了？”

“两个月前刚满十八岁，”法兰茨如实答道。

没想到自己的话会被照着字面意义理解，迈尔斯无语了一刻：“就是说，你直到毕业都没指望了。要么换个地方？或者干脆买了带回去——不是到处都有人查你的驾照。”

“这条规则之所以存在，总有其道理，”法兰茨坚持不肯，“遵守它，不是因为害怕惩罚，而是因为它代表着正确。”

迈尔斯瞠目。明明觉得这个说法天真得几近迂腐，然而被那样的目光盯着，他不由得咽下了反驳的词句。

小子，你要学的显然还很多，而我或许可以帮帮你。

从那以后，每次休假他只要有机会，都会回去安纳波利斯。后来他想，他可能真的把那个争强好胜不下于自己当年，单纯正直却有过之无不及的青年当成了弟弟。

“你毕业以后，有什么打算？以你的成绩，想去法学院、医学院，想继续深造，想改去飞行学校，都该没问题。”当法兰茨终于升为一级生时，迈尔斯问。

“我想去海豹，”法兰茨斩钉截铁地说，眼中刹那间闪过了向往的神采。

“为什么？”迈尔斯又问，尽管对这回答并不意外。

“问问你自己。”

不需要更多的解释，他们对视一眼，彼此都是了然——法兰茨面对的选择，迈尔斯自己当年也曾面对。

“那么，圣迭戈见。”

后来，他们的确重逢在西海岸那个阳光明媚的城市。只是他们谁都不可能预料，接下来命运之手将把他们引向哪里。

“我们想要置身压力最重，紧张最甚，危险最大的环境中。与人共渡这样的难关，彼此之间建立的情谊强过世上任何羁绊。”[1]

曾经前程似锦。曾经意气风发。曾经恪尽职守。曾经坚信不疑。一整套荣誉、勇气、责任的教条，他守得完美，却伤了兄弟。

也伤了自己。

这世上有一些选择，言辞永不能开解。纵然寻得再多的理由，归根到底也不过是笨拙的借口，只为可以自己原谅自己。

而这样做，迈尔斯既不愿也不屑。

犯过错误，就要付出代价。有因即有果，公平又合理。

而你付不起放弃朋友的代价，哪怕只有一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] “We want to be in a situation under maximum pressure, maximum intensity, and maximum danger. When it is shared with others, it provides a bond which is stronger than any tie that can exist.”引自某佚名海豹队军官。


	4. 阿富汗（上）

法兰茨把两个孩子带回警局，结果在夜班人群中引起了一场小小的骚动。谁都知道这位年轻的前海豹队军官目前为止还是单身，然而好奇归好奇，没多少人能像雷兰德•格林尼那样，把疑问漫不经心却又直截了当地说出口来。

“是你儿子？”长着一张秀气脸孔的金发警探注视着匆忙收拾桌上杂物，好给两个孩子腾出空间的法兰茨，声调无辜至极。

“我像有儿子的人吗？”法兰茨被他问得一愣，继而哭笑不得。

格林尼仔细看看他，摇了摇头：“不像。”

法兰茨露出一副“那就别乱说”的表情，招呼孩子们过来。就像要标榜他们是孪生子，他们连名字也取得颇为相似：爱德华和爱德加。这会儿他们已经被几个动了母性情怀的女警领到了一边，热牛奶和小蛋糕像变魔术一般出现在桌上，此外还有一堆法兰茨叫不出名目的零食甜点。

“不过我听说，”格林尼若有所思，“人有了儿子也是可以不知情的。”

我跟他有仇吗？一口气不上不下地噎在喉咙里，法兰茨扪心自问，愈发确信人不可貌相——什么青涩外表、清澈眼神，统统都是假象。

“我真希望蒙特斯赶快回来，”他由衷地说，“对了，这是他们的母亲签署的委托监护协议，”他把一摞纸递给格林尼，“但愿这能满足你的好奇心。”

他还没细读这些迈尔斯交给他的文件，因此也没想到格林尼翻看了几页之后就猛地抬起头来，神色大变。“你怎么找到他们的？他们的母亲呢？”见他被问得一脸茫然，金发警探才缓了缓语气，但那份跟年纪格格不入的老练淡定已经荡然无存，“你居然不知道？他们的母亲名叫妮可——妮可•多瑞安。”

“什么，你说那个妮可•多瑞安？”他下意识地反问，但转念间就想通了来龙去脉，“……见鬼。”不等格林尼反应，他猛地起身，抓起外衣就冲了出去。

迈尔斯，我不知道你怎么和那个被洛杉矶地区最危险的毒枭高价悬赏的女人扯上关系，但在我能采取行动之前，求求你，千万别做蠢事。

理想与现实的差距，不在于理想的美好，而在于现实的残酷。

举世震惊的9•11恐怖袭击发生的时候，法兰茨二十一岁，刚从海军学院毕业不到三个月。变故当天，法兰茨正在圣迭戈的科罗那多两栖训练基地受训，刚刚结束上午耐力体能训练的他全身湿透，沾满沙子，不但狼狈无比，而且疲惫不堪。然而不等去接受例行的地狱淋浴洗礼，他就见到了电视屏幕上冒着浓烟的世贸双塔。

一个月后，美国决定出兵阿富汗，意在以雷霆之势打击“基地”组织。首批派遣部队的名单上，迈尔斯•费尔诺少校赫然在列，而法兰茨•芬利上尉在成功通过海豹基础水下破坏训练、潜水技能训练、爆破与战术训练、跳伞训练、狙击训练、战地救护训练直至海豹突击队资格训练后，如愿佩上了被戏称为“百威徽章”的海豹突击队三叉戟徽章，不久亦被派往前线。

六月，阿富汗山区。

法兰茨小心地放下了望远镜。在阳光下晒了一个小时，他身上被前夜的冷雨淋透的卡其布沙漠迷彩服还是潮湿的。

乘坐C-130“大力神”运输机初来巴格拉姆基地的记忆已经十分遥远，他此刻是置身于阿富汗东北临近边境的一片山区中，眼前的景象千篇一律——地表光秃，植被稀疏，白日一片荒凉宛如世界尽头，晚间如果没有月光就伸手不见五指。这里山势崎岖险峻，令他们这些在堪称非人的严苛训练中摸爬滚打出的精英战士也头疼无比，再加上平均万余英尺的海拔高度，绝不是常人愿意造访停留的地带。

当然，他们的对手——狂热的极端恐怖组织武装分子，不在常人之列。

法兰茨想起了出发前上级的交代。他们此次的任务代号为“蓝鳍”[1]，旨在追踪基地组织某高层人员的去向，确认其位置和部署后，视情况或者呼叫空中打击，或者出其不意将其狙杀。像以往的类似任务一样，法兰茨和另外三名战友亨利、汉克、格文被选中组成四人小队，趁着夜色被特种作战直升机投放到目标附近，然后颇费了一番周折才接近潜伏位置。

因为是侦查为主，他们只携带了轻武器。法兰茨本人被指定为狙击手，所以携带了Mark 12狙击步枪，而其他人照常带了M4步枪。除此之外，他们用了海豹队的标准装备——SIG P226手枪和Strider战斗刀，不过还带了超过常规数量的弹夹，以及手雷、炸药和通信装备。

临行前，直到踏上停机坪他才意识到，还有一个四人小组参加这次行动，而那个小组的指挥官居然是迈尔斯。这不是他首次和迈尔斯合作，然而时间紧迫，他们只来得及互相拍了拍肩。螺旋桨的噪音中他听不清对方说了什么，依稀辨出那可能是一句“好运”。

那是很自然的。在这个地方，人人都需要好运，海豹也不例外。

四下里静悄悄的。正午的阳光下一切无所遁形，法兰茨和战友们隐蔽在山头被干枯灌木遮蔽的洼坑里，等待夜幕再次降临。

“有情况。”负责西方警戒的亨利突然说。几乎是同一时刻，汉克和格文证实了亨利的说法：“V，有麻烦了。”

望远镜中，先前空无一人的地带多出了大群幽灵般的人影。他们在有条不紊地包抄，法兰茨想，就像事先知道我们在这里。猎人与猎物已经换位。

“我们暴露了，”法兰茨放下望远镜，压低声音说，“而且他们有RPG。”

四人迅速交换了一个眼色。

“为了我们四个，要动用一百多人外加RPG？”汉克拿起M4步枪，嘲笑道，“还真肯下血本。”

“谁让蛙人名声在外，”格文微笑。[2]

不等法兰茨接话，一颗手雷就落在了五十码开外。

交火不久，法兰茨便知道他们无望取胜。尽管有居高临下的地形支持，但敌人武器精良，人数众多，己方几乎被完全压制。“我们得呼叫空中援助，”雨点般的枪声中他喊，“撤退，撤退！”

如果这世上有什么不堪回首，那便是眼看你熟悉的人们一个个逝去。

负责通讯的格文一直在试图与基地建立联系，发出信号求援，山区的地形迫使他停留在高处，他也因此吸引了最多的火力。一枪。两枪。法兰茨永远忘不掉AK-47的闷响和子弹的呼啸。血迹在迷彩服上大片绽开，直到最后头盔上也爆出血花。

然后是汉克。一颗子弹击中了他的头，他的射击却从未停止，直到打空十一个弹夹。

“我们得求援，”十码开外，亨利在大吼。而法兰茨知道自己责无旁贷。

第一颗子弹击中他的时候，他只觉得腿上像是受了重重一击，麻木刹那间扩展开来。那种感觉，好似他在“地狱周”里一次次投入冰冷刺骨的海水……然后是第二颗。所有的感官都霎时被唤醒，疼痛如海啸般袭击了他。不，这一定是幻觉，他想，是当初训练时几乎一周没有合眼后产生的幻觉……等到第三颗，他已经没了感觉。咬紧牙，他调整着频率，汗水模糊了双眼。当话筒中终于传来熟悉的声音，他甚至没有时间欣喜：“这是星辰一号，紧急呼叫支援，重复，紧急呼叫支援！坐标是……”

半空中尖啸传来，他本能地扑倒，知道那是一枚RPG火箭弹。

震耳欲聋的爆炸过后，法兰茨陷入了黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 本文中美国海军海豹突击队在阿富汗的行动并不是纯属虚构，而是基于真实事件的加工。“蓝鳍”影射的就是“红翼”。  
[2] “蛙人”是海豹突击队的绰号。


	5. 阿富汗（下）

他站在阿灵顿国家公墓的绿草地上，眼前一行行白色石碑好似没有尽头。

每一块石碑下，都是一个曾经鲜活的生命。

……如果我战死沙场，请把我带回故乡……

你们已经回来了，他想，愿你们在此安息长眠。

他慢慢走过那一排新添的坟墓，一个，两个……十一个。十一个他曾熟悉的名字。谢天谢地，其中不包括法兰茨•芬利。这个残酷又冷血的世界，总算还剩了那么一丝公正和温情。

转过身，他默然离去，发色中那丝原本耀眼的红铜像是锈蚀了，显得莫名黯淡。

……你的同伴将是你的生死兄弟；你将与他们一起生活……并且，在战斗中，你或许会与他们一起牺牲。

……我的一切行为必须符合军队捍卫的原则……

……荣誉、勇气、责任……

我做到了么？或许，迈尔斯想，不无苦涩。可是，当我们的原则屡次被敌人利用，当我们的原则每每成为掣肘，当我们的原则最终伤了兄弟乃至自己，基于这样原则作出的选择，究竟还能不能说是正确？

顶着冷雨趁夜翻山越岭，绝不是件赏心乐事。

直升机的投放地点离他们的预定潜伏地点至少有四英里的距离。四英里——这听起来好像小菜一碟，因为他们从前接受训练时，每天光是去食堂吃饭就得跑六英里的路。然而当这四英里指的只是直线距离，沿途全是崎岖山路、悬崖绝地，而且还天不作美下着倾盆大雨时，行军难度就增加了不止一个数量级。

不过从另一个角度来看，这不全是坏事——在这样的恶劣天气中，恐怖分子的岗哨也会被迫躲进室内，而且如果没有先进的夜视仪，根本发现不了他们这些精擅夜间行动的海豹。

足足花了七个小时，他们才推进了一英里半。破晓前他们停下来稍作休整，人人都不知一路摔了多少跤，满身烂泥，遍体透湿，不管涂没涂过作战油彩，一律面目全非。

而这还不是最糟糕的。

从这里，他们能看到目标所在的村庄。雨已经停了，村庄周围的山坡全是光秃一片，寸草不生，月光下一览无余，完全没有可供他们潜伏的地点。

“我的狙击教官看了这个，会犯心脏病的，”鲍勃绷着一张冷脸评论道，他在本次任务中被指定为小组中的狙击手。站在他身边，迈尔斯望着前方无遮无挡的山头，完全同意他的判断。

事后回想，从那时起，他就对这次的任务有了不祥的预感。

“向基地报告我们的位置，”他吩咐负责通讯的亚历克斯，“还有目前情况。询问是否照原计划行动。”

传来的答复是肯定。鉴于离预定位置还远，休息了十分钟，迈尔斯便敦促众人继续上路。好在没了碍事的大雨，进程顺利了许多，待到上午时分，他们已经又推进了接近两英里。一切似乎都很正常，直到当先开路的戴维斯翻过一道山脊。

“别动！”戴维斯的低吼紧跟着一声惊呼和锅碗瓢盆打翻的动静传来，迈尔斯、鲍勃和亚历克斯几乎在同一时刻子弹上膛，冲了上去。

在山脊另一侧的洼地上，有三个阿富汗人围着篝火而坐，手哆哆嗦嗦地高举过头顶，一个是老者，一个正值壮年，另一个看着还是十几岁的孩子。根据他们的打扮和不远处的羊群，迈尔斯判断他们是牧羊的山民。

“真是见鬼，”迈尔斯听到亚历克斯咕哝，自己也深以为然。得是怎样的霉运，才会刚好让他们撞上这么几个牧羊人？随即，他意识到麻烦还不止于此——他该怎么处置这三个人？

这个突如其来的严重问题，令四个突击队员不约而同皱起了眉。

“我弃权。”沉默一瞬，亚历克斯说。

“我说，我们放走他们。”戴维斯说，“他们不是恐怖分子，而我们的原则是不伤害无辜平民。”

“我说，我们除掉他们，”鲍勃说，语速不快，吐字异常清晰，“他们在这里出现，很有可能就是塔利班的眼线。我们要是放他们走，他们立刻就会去通风报信，然后会引来一大批敌人。你不但别想抓到要找的人，自己也闹不好要搭进去。”

不知是听懂还是猜到了他们在讨论什么，三个人中年纪居中的那个开始用口音浓重的英语乞求，迈尔斯勉强辨出了几句：“不会报告”，“儿子”，“不是塔利班”。

一阵寂静。现在众人的目光都集中到了迈尔斯身上。

“我们是战士，不是刽子手。”迈尔斯深吸了口气，“我们不能屠杀手无寸铁的平民，只因为怀疑他们跟恐怖组织有联系。”

“可是——”鲍勃难得地试图争辩。

“刽子手的行径，符合‘荣誉、勇气、责任’的哪一条？”迈尔斯打断了他，“放了他们。叫他们立刻回家，不要在外逗留。”

当时他无从得知，这是一个将令他终生后悔的决定。

枪声和爆炸声隐隐传来的时候，是两个小时以后。他们正在攀爬山崖，已经远离了先前撞上牧羊人的位置。

“是那三个人，”鲍勃眼望那个方向，语气仍然平板，不闻一丝情绪的波澜，“肯定是他们招来了塔利班的大部队。”

“可是那个方向——”

蓦然间，迈尔斯觉得心跳停了一拍，全身登时如浸冰窟。我的天，他们阴差阳错，发现了法兰茨的小队。

“作战意图已经暴露，”他当机立断地下了命令，“即刻掉头。联系基地，请求放弃任务，增援星辰。”

山区的无线电信号极差，亚历克斯花了很久才成功接通基地。在嘈杂的背景噪音中，迈尔斯模糊听到了“原地等待”的字眼，不等他开口确认或反对，联系就再一次中断。

盯了寂静的电台一刻，他站了起来。内心深处，他比谁都明白，即使他现在赶去，也是为时已晚——他与他的朋友之间，隔着至少三英里的山路，而这意味着一段足以致命的漫长时间。

他唯一能指望的，是基地及时派来空中支援。

“我们走，”他从牙缝里挤出了命令，“那是我们的兄弟，我们不能放弃。”

为了避过敌人，他们不得不一路缓行。在第二天拂晓时分，他们终于赶到了战场——或者说，那片曾是战场的山地。在那里，他们不但看到了激战的痕迹，也找到了他们发誓一同出生入死的兄弟。

一个遍身红透，身边血积成潭。

一个身中至少五弹，临死也没有阖上双眼。

一个头骨少了半片，弹夹却全部打空，已经开始僵硬的手中还紧握着P226手枪。

每次发现一具没有生机的冰冷躯体，迈尔斯在检视之前都不得不聚集起全部勇气。是在那时，他才第一次懂得，什么是深入灵魂的恐惧。

第一遍搜索完毕，计数止于三个，而他熟悉的人不在其中。“继续搜索，”他哑着嗓子吩咐，“还有一个。还应该有一个人。”

可是那个人，他们始终没能找到。

“他要是还活着，肯定被俘了，”末了，鲍勃走到他身边低声说。向来冷静得几近冷酷的狙击手，至此也忍不住流露了惋惜。他们都很清楚，落到这些人手上会有什么遭遇。

不，不该是这样。

直到这时，他才敢让第一个包含着“如果”的念头浮上脑海。如果，我不曾放走那三个人……

那一刻有关法兰茨的记忆潮水般涌来，他没法抗拒，也无意抗拒。那个他在安纳波利斯结识的青年，明明求胜心切，眼中却不见半点狠戾……看似总在追赶他的步伐，却早已足以与他比肩……战火中闪亮的三叉戟徽章，多少次生死关头同进退的见证……是谁在炸弹爆响前把他扑倒在地，用身体为他作了掩护？是谁在篝火旁大笑，跟他一起唱着走调的Ring of Fire，感叹战死不得返乡是唯一可能的遗憾？

“决不会，”他记得自己斩钉截铁地答道，“我们至少能保证，让每个兄弟得以魂归故里。”

但最后，他连这也没能做到，不管放弃得如何不情不愿。

他被三个队友拖上了前来接应的直升机。当发动机开始咆哮，那片血染的土地渐渐从视野里消失，在巨大的轰鸣声中，他感到胸中有一处碎成了千片万片，再也无法复原。


	6. 长夜

“蓝鳍”行动失败的后果，不仅仅是海豹突击队蒙受了组建以来最惨重的损失。整整五天的时间，“海军上尉法兰茨•瓦伦丁•芬利”这个名字代表的人，就像薛定谔思想实验中那只不幸的猫——活着还是死了，这是个问题。

恐怖组织显然不肯放过这个露脸的机会。公布的录像中，他们向外界大肆宣扬了一番此役的“辉煌胜利”，不但展示了缴获的夜视镜等装备，还声称“俘获美军一名”，稍后又宣布“已于今日将其割喉处决”。

然而在细心人眼中，这并不令人信服——装备固然不假，人员却没有影像记录。考虑到恐怖组织可能有意夸大战果，相当一部分人认为失踪的芬利上尉仍有可能活着，搜救行动应当即刻展开，而不是就此轻言放弃。

这些波折，当事人那时候却是无从得知。

当法兰茨恢复意识的时候，天已经黑了。出于本能，他第一件事就是伸手检查武器还在不在，然而甫一移动，周身传来的剧痛就险些让他再次晕厥过去。

靠着脑海中残存的一线清明，他咬紧牙关，成功地没发出任何声音。这转眼间就被证明是明智的——下一时刻，他头顶的山崖上就传来了低声交谈，用的是他不懂的语言。冷汗从额角滴下，他保持了完美的静止，直到谈话声彻底消失，才松了口气。

四下里枪声已经停止，战斗显然已经告一段落。亨利，法兰茨想，我接通基地的时候，他还活着。现在他怎样了？救援又在哪里？

他努力搜寻着记忆，一切却只到火箭弹震耳欲聋的爆炸为止。

我很可能是被震落了山崖。重新审视了一遍环境，他望着黑黢黢的绝壁想。在此之前我还被子弹击中——腿上，肩头，胸侧，他根据疼痛的来源作出了判断。幸运的是，这三处枪伤似乎都没有伤及大血管，否则他现在断无幸理。

我得离开这里，他想。耳朵紧贴在岩石上，他能听到脚步声、金属撞击声，偶尔还有压低了嗓音的只言片语。敌人仍在附近，这毫无疑问。他们知道我们有四个人，法兰茨想。不管他们是在守株待兔还是在搜寻活口，我都不能在此束手待毙。

他慢慢摸索着，在附近的砂石上找到了自己的Mark 12狙击步枪。这不是短兵相接的最佳武器，他知道，不过聊胜于无。他的SIG P226还在枪套里，Strider战斗刀亦然。凭着这些和剩下的三个弹夹，他应该可以自卫一段时间……或者至少可以在山穷水尽时给自己一个痛快了断。

不，要努力活下来。活下来才是最重要的。

他深吸了口气。直到这时他才想起了另一个四人小组。自己小组的暴露必然导致了任务的失败，那么迈尔斯他们呢？他们又出了什么事？

要找到答案，只有一种方式。

那是法兰茨一生中最漫长的夜晚。

失血令寒冷愈发不堪忍受，他一路不知跌倒了多少次，每一次爬起都是凭着一丝死不放弃的执念。我佩戴着海豹三叉戟，他对自己说。我通过了那些只能被称为地狱的训练。现在怎么可能比那时更艰难？关于过去的记忆空前清晰起来，不断被命令下海、上岸、上岸、下海，数不清的俯卧撑，跑不完的沙滩路……军官士兵一视同仁……连续六天几乎不眠不休的高强度训练，最后划艇划到精疲力竭，人栽进海里，手却还在机械移动……

……我们练为战，战为胜……

后来他终于没了起身的力气，不得不改成了爬行。当手指也麻木得没了感觉，他伏在地上喘息，眼前一阵阵发黑，不由得冒出了“我会不会死在这里”的疑问。

决不会，脑海中突然有个声音说，斩钉截铁，不容置疑。他认得这个声音。他熟悉这个声音的主人。那是他曾崇拜，曾追赶的人，在这里他们曾并肩作战，曾出生入死。我们不放弃兄弟。

我愿意相信，法兰茨想。可是你们在哪里？

事实是，那个夜晚，法兰茨几度感到，自己或许已经被整个世界抛弃。

他拖着伤躯在山区中挣扎了一整夜。日出时分，他终于支持不住昏了过去，而当他醒来，已经身在一个村庄里。与塔利班无涉的山民救起了他，在掩护他四天四夜后，山民冒着生命危险向美军哨所传递了法兰茨亲笔写下的求援信，美军随即组织了开战以来最大规模的营救行动。

AC-130炮艇震耳欲聋的对地攻击炮火声中，重伤后异常虚弱的法兰茨经过身份确认，终于被接上了直升机。面对前来迎接他的另一个分队军官克里斯腾森少校，他突然有了不祥的预感。“费尔诺少校还好吗？”他问，几乎害怕听到回答。

克里斯腾森少校望着他的双眼，慢慢点了点头：“费尔诺少校安然无恙。”

然而法兰茨直到退役，都没有再见过迈尔斯。

“费尔诺少校已经调离，”后来，当法兰茨伤愈归队，鲍勃这样告诉他。这个队员有着一双淡定的蓝眼睛，从不轻易表露情绪。“他应该正被审查。”

“为什么？”惊异之余，法兰茨不明白。

盯了他一瞬，鲍勃以不带感情的平静语气叙述了事情的经过，包括他们这个小组如何与当地的牧羊人意外相遇，如何决定释放这些看似无害的平民，如何发觉法兰茨小组遇袭，如何连夜赶往增援。当天基地的确派出了救援部队，鲍勃说。两架MH-47支努干，两架AH-64阿帕奇，和四架MH-60黑鹰。然而祸不单行，赶至高原战场不久，一架支努干直升机就被一枚RPG火箭弹击中，坠毁在山区，机上八名海豹队员和八名机组人员当场牺牲。

真相总是这样。简单，但却残酷。

“费尔诺少校声称愿意承担任务失败的全部责任，”末了鲍勃说，“他似乎把一切都归咎于他的决定。”

这不是他的错，法兰茨想说，却发现自己开不了口。真的不是吗？格文迷彩服上大片的鲜血，汉克被子弹掀掉一半的头颅，一幕幕他记忆犹新。三名海豹突击队队员、八名海豹运输载具队队员和八名160特种陆航团战士的生命，如此惨重的代价，全是缘于一个决定。

一个基于原则和人道的决定。

如果我是他，我能作何选择？他问自己，却随即发现，这样的假设，从来都没有意义。

“他还为没能找到你就离开战场而负疚，”鲍勃继续说，眼中直到此刻才闪现了波澜，“因为我们都曾发誓，决不放弃兄弟。”

不久，法兰茨因为战斗中奋不顾身离开隐蔽处，联系基地呼叫救援的举动，被授予“英勇作战”铜星勋章，同时被授予少校军衔。然而当他被提供“更具挑战、更有前途”的发展机会时，他选择了谢绝。

“你考虑清楚了？”当时已经晋升为中校的克里斯腾森问，不无遗憾。

“是，长官，”他镇定答道，“你知道我经历过什么。而如果我的兄弟问我在那种情况下应当如何选择，我自问不能给他们一个满意的答案。”

“蓝鳍”行动两年之后，法兰茨•芬利海军少校正式退役归国。出人意料的是，他没有回到西雅图，而是去了洛杉矶。

传说中天使徜徉的城市。

让所有的天使见鬼去，法兰茨发狠地想，驾着警车风驰电掣地掠过西洛杉矶的街道。我为什么不问问他要干什么？居然还说什么“保重”——难道是潜意识里要借此报复他当年那句“好运”？

法兰茨你这白痴，如果他出了什么事，你会后悔一辈子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] AC-130炮艇（AC-130 Gunship）这个东西，看过《变形金刚》的人大约都有印象。MH-47支努干（Chinook）是美军特种作战运输直升机；AH-64阿帕奇（Apache）是美军攻击直升机，就是大名鼎鼎的“阿帕奇”；MH-60黑鹰（Black Hawk）是美军中型运输直升机，就是同样大名鼎鼎（……）的“黑鹰”。  
“英勇作战”铜星勋章：Bronze Star with Combat “V” for Valor。这是美军第四等级的战功勋章。


	7. 故人

拳头落在脸上的感觉，当真是久违了。

最初的冲击带来的眩晕过后，迈尔斯只来得及吐出嘴里的血，还没尝出是什么滋味，下一击就已到来。

这手法还真业余，天旋地转中他想。洛城警局前天的行动看来是大大削弱了这些人的实力，否则他们不会仓促间连个专业的打手都找不到。要知道，想让每一击都发挥最大效果，就该慢条斯理，而非狂风骤雨……而且，永远别先打头，哪怕要打也别动拳。

他是通过所谓的“侮辱训练”学到这些的。他曾被结结实实绑在椅子上——就像现在这样——面对气势汹汹的审讯教官，刚说出一个“不”字，一个耳光便扇到了脸上。他还记得，当时瞬间的错愕之后，怒火混合了耻辱如海啸般铺天盖地涌来，刹那间几乎淹没了理智。

那是上战场前必须参加的训练——因为每次任务，都有被俘的危险，而一旦被俘，就别指望敌军会给你礼遇。训练的目的，就是要让你从精神到肉体都做好准备：你会被审讯，被侮辱；你会被折磨，被虐待；而且你要明白，只要方法得当，任何一个人最终都会妥协。

乍一听来，这样的说法叫人难以接受，然而事实是，尽管教官的逼供手段很有分寸——通常只用掌掴而非拳击——但两天两夜后仍然没有供出关键情报的人，除了自己以外，迈尔斯只认识一个。

他后来祝贺法兰茨通过训练时，法兰茨没有回答，只是若有所思地摸了摸脸上的瘀伤。那还是迈尔斯头一次见到法兰茨心不在焉。“怎么？他们把你打出了脑震荡？”

“没有，”法兰茨摇了摇头，终于抬起眼来，“其实他们只折磨了我一天。接下来的一整天，他们都在当着我的面折磨另一个人，威胁说我不开口他们就不停止。”

迈尔斯知道那种感觉。那也是训练的一部分：眼睁睁地看着同伴遭虐受辱，你还能不能保持镇定。“可你还是没说；何况就算说了也没什么。这训练不是要教我们闭嘴，而是教我们怎么保护自己，拖延时间。”

法兰茨笑了笑：“我知道。不过，我没说，也许只是因为他们用错了人。”

……没完没了的重击在这时停了下来。动手的人大约是累了，想要喘口气。一桶冷水兜头淋下，迈尔斯反射地一抖，回想起法兰茨的话，突然庆幸在这里的只有自己。

那些该死的教官是对的。任何人都有弱点，只看能不能被对手发现。

房间另一头有人在大声斥骂，用的是西班牙语。迈尔斯懂西班牙语，然而拜刚才的殴打所赐，他耳中还在嗡嗡作响，结果只能勉强辨出片言只字。他们大约是在暴怒，防卫如此严密还能让他潜入。以为三面环水就很安全吗？他在心底嗤笑。那是因为你们想不到对手是谁。没有哪个海豹队员不精通水下作战，好比没有哪个钢琴家不了解琴键的位置。

来时他趁着夜色悄无声息地游过了五百码的水面，途中连只鸟也没惊起。

他一向擅长游泳，正像法兰茨一向擅长攀登。这固然有先天因素的影响——他比法兰茨高，而高个子要爬上爬下显然不太灵便——但法兰茨的确是专家。以六英尺三英寸的身高，能和那些不到六英尺的同伴不相上下，说他精于此道只怕没人质疑。可恶的是，阿富汗那个鬼地方，几乎没什么任务涉及水战，于是法兰茨总是出风头的一个——比如，在迈尔斯还挣扎攀登时好整以暇地蹲在崖顶等待。“迈尔斯，太阳都快下山了。”

“……收起你的讽刺，芬利上尉。他妈的，我是你的长官！”

“是，长官，”法兰茨通常会一本正经地回答，“劳驾您赶快爬上来。”

……回忆令迈尔斯不由得微笑起来，而这副神情看在审讯者眼里，无异于莫大的嘲弄和挑衅。短暂的休息当即告一段落，拳头呼啸而来，重重落在头侧，他只觉得眼前一黑，周围的一切都暗了下去。

……他们趁夜潜近一个村庄，四下里一片漆黑，若没有夜视仪的帮助就伸手不见五指。可靠情报表明，就在这些看似简陋的土砖房里，隐藏着塔利班的一个土制炸弹专家。他们的任务就是找到这个人，不管是生擒还是击毙。

日出时分，行动正式展开。参加作战的突击队员从四面八方同时现身冲进村庄，两队一组开始迅速搜索一间间房子——当一个小队突入，另一个小队就负责警戒。呼喝、斥骂和撞击响起一片，他站在街道中心，与同伴一起警惕地监视四周，随时准备应付突发事件。

一切都没有预兆。他先是听到有人大喊他的名字，紧接着就被重重扑倒在地。几乎是在肩背着地的同时，爆炸发生了。纷飞的土石雨点般砸落，只是短短的几秒钟，感觉上却长得没有尽头。等他缓过神来，突然意识到有粘稠的液体一滴滴落在脸上，那种温热，他至今记忆犹新。

后来他得知，他当时就站在一颗自制炸弹上方，是法兰茨最早发现了危险，也是法兰茨在千钧一发之际推开了他，用身体给他做了掩护。

……同样的温热从鼻腔里涌出，他不得不张开嘴，以免被自己的血窒息。这不是逼供，而是谋杀，迈尔斯很想告诉这些人。不管你们想知道什么，这样下去都没可能让我在死前说出来。眼前出现了幻觉，一颗颗金星飞舞盘旋，渐渐聚在一起有了形状，好似一棵圣诞树……圣诞节。那是法兰茨被派到阿富汗后他们在巴格拉姆基地度过的第一个圣诞节。

“你终于够年纪了，”他揶揄道，把半杯苏格兰威士忌递给了法兰茨。法兰茨接过来怀疑地闻了闻：“老实说，我没觉得不能喝酒有什么不方便。这东西究竟有什么好？”

“这东西的好处不在味道，而在于它能给你带来的感觉，”他大笑起来。

那天晚上他们喝了多少，事后没人记得。外面天寒地冻，他们挤坐在篝火边，讨论着将来回国哪个地方最适合落脚。不知是谁的收音没有关，有音乐从营房里飘来，他只听了两句，就断定那是红辣椒乐队的Under the Bridge。

“洛杉矶，”他灵光一现。法兰茨跟着听了一刻，不禁失笑：“听了这歌，你还敢去洛杉矶？我看还是西雅图比较适合我。”抬起头，他望向夜空，星光在灰眼睛里闪动，“如果明天就会牺牲在这里，对我来说唯一的遗憾就是没法回到西雅图的海湾。”

“决不会，”他不假思索地答道，“我们至少能够保证，让每个兄弟得以魂归故里。”

……“那女人在哪里？”

冷水淋头的感觉，一度让迈尔斯以为自己又回到了科罗那多基地。“冲冲水，沾沾沙”，教官们不时会轻描淡写地命令，而他们就得立刻狂奔进水温低得冻死人的太平洋，再回来到沙滩上打几个滚……等等，女人？教官们才不会问什么女人。海豹突击队不接受女性。

“你把妮可•多瑞安弄到哪里去了？迪恩•多瑞安呢？”

他又回到了现实。他不是在BUD/S训练[1]中志愿接受折磨，而是在洛杉矶地区最危险的毒枭的私人别墅里遭受拷问。妮可•多瑞安是他的委托人，而迪恩•多瑞安是她委托他救出的人。

至少这件事我做到了，他想。在别墅外的树林里，他把车钥匙连同一柄枪交给了他救出的人，敦促对方快点离开：“你的妻子和儿子们在等你。”

“那你呢？”

他隐身暗处，有条不紊地取下空弹夹，换上了新的：“我跟他们还有私怨要了结。”

而这某种意义上是真的，他想。如果没有这些人，阿富汗那些疯子就没法靠种植鸦片、贩卖毒品牟取暴利，就不会获得巨额资金来支持他们的恐怖活动。如果没有这些人，我们就不必去往异国他乡流血。

“拿他做个榜样。”

有人说。这是他失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] BUD/S：Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL，即“海豹基础水下爆破训练”的简称。著名的“地狱周”就是在此期间。


	8. 冷山

做了这么久的警探，法兰茨很清楚这一带的街区有多不太平。随着警车缓缓地驶过狭窄陈旧的街道，他能感到各种眼光的窥视——有些是怀疑，有些是紧张，还有些是纯粹的敌意。从阿富汗到洛杉矶，似乎我总有办法把自己变成“不受欢迎”的存在，他自嘲地想。也只有迈尔斯那家伙才会把办公室选在这种地方。“我们是海豹，”当年身为分队负责军官的迈尔斯曾这么说，“我们不但该被‘包围’，而且该被‘淹没’。”[1]

在两个街区开外，他停好车，清点了一下随身的武器。论装备，洛城警局的警探当然不能跟海豹突击队同日而语，他今天来得匆忙，带的更是少得可怜——除了惯常的两柄9毫米口径SIG P226手枪和四个弹夹，就只有他退役时特意申请保留的Strider战斗刀。

不过我来这里不是要引发一场枪战，他想。我要的，只是一个人的安全。

南加州的深秋时节跟安纳波利斯和西雅图相比，按理说要温和得多，但今夜似乎是个例外。一打开车门，他就被扑面的冷风激得一凛，不得不匆忙竖起衣领。他刚走上人行道，就有一辆至少已有十年光景的黑色福特越野车疾驰而来，绕过街角时因为转弯太急，轮胎刮擦着地面，发出了刺耳的声响。

身体先头脑一步作出了反应。急退两步，法兰茨拔枪在手，闪到警车之后，紧接着一声尖啸，那辆福特车在街对面生生刹住。车门开处，有人高举双手跳了出来。

“别动！洛城警局！”

“警官，我需要帮助！”

两声呼喝几乎同时迸发，打破了街区表面的平静。

最初的错愕只持续了一瞬。即使路灯昏暗不堪，眼前的人又衣衫褴褛，遍身血污，法兰茨仍然认出了那张面孔——那是迪恩•多瑞安，缉毒局[2]安排打入贩毒集团内部的卧底警探。正是靠着这个人冒生命危险取得的信息，洛城警局才得以从容布局数月，在前天的行动中重创洛杉矶地区最大的贩毒集团。然而所有的胜利都有代价，行动成功之日，迪恩•多瑞安被漏网的逃犯挟持，生死未卜，紧接着就传出了他的妻子和孩子遭到黑道高价悬赏的消息——很明显，毒枭们下定决心要拿他们做个榜样。

“上车，”一旦意识到这是谁，法兰茨立刻明白了自己该做什么。他得尽快把迪恩•多瑞安带到安全的地方去。“放心，我们正保护着你的两个儿子。”

那人神色一松，接着却迟疑了：“我得找到一位法兰茨•芬利警探。”

法兰茨已经搭上车门的手不由得一顿。不远处，有人在压低嗓音快速交谈，词句含糊难辨，腔调他却决不会听错——他们要去报信。“我就是芬利警探，”没时间出示警徽，他干脆掏出证件抛了过去，“是谁让你来找我？——你有没有见过一个男人？高个子，红头发——”

这话仿佛有着魔力，即刻打消了迪恩•多瑞安的疑虑。把证件抛还给他，多瑞安动作麻利地坐进副驾驶座位，而法兰茨更是一秒也不耽搁地发动警车，提速离开，把那片开始躁动的老旧街区甩在了身后。

“格林尼，是我。”一边并入高速公路，法兰茨一边拨了雷兰德•格林尼的号码。平心而论，他和这个金发警探相处的时间还短，但他凭着直觉认定对方值得信任。“我刚刚找到了迪恩•多瑞安。”

那边稍一沉默：“活着？”

“活着。听着，我们到Highland和Hollywood的十字路口会合，到时你带他走，我还有急事要处理。”

“芬利警探——”

法兰茨不容分说地挂断，转向迪恩•多瑞安：“告诉我，他在哪里？”

法兰茨从没想过洛杉矶会有这样难爬的山。当年的训练中，他曾经爬过圣迭戈方圆一百英里内全部称得上富有挑战性的山崖，寸草不生的，林木茂密的，多石的，沙土的，自然的，人工的，凡能想象，应有尽有。然而它们全都不如这一处艰难。

夜色已浓，寒意也愈发深重，然而此刻他却半点不觉得冷。抬头望去，HOLLYWOOD九个硕大的字母突兀地浮在黝黑天幕的背景上，颇有后现代风格，苍白又怪异。难怪灾难片里经常见到这个地方被毁，他想，没准那些特效设计人员也在半夜爬过这山。

根据迪恩•多瑞安的推断，迈尔斯极有可能就在这里。那些人在筹划一次“大动作”，多瑞安说，又一次足以“震惊世人”的袭击。当他们讨论如何拿他来做个榜样时，不止一次提到这个地点。

法兰茨对此并不意外。情报早就表明，这些人与境外贩毒组织有紧密联系，那些已知为恐怖活动筹措资金的组织也在其中。事实上，促使洛城警局决定收网的导火索便是一周前交易双方在墨西哥边境城市蒂华纳的会面。

不能让这种事再度发生，法兰茨想。一次9•11已经足够——太多的人生因此断送，太多的命运因此改变。

从阿富汗回国，他没有回去西雅图，而是来了洛杉矶。军队历来重视现役军官的教育和培训，仅凭非军事技能他们也可安身立命，不必说法兰茨还拥有能令任何人印象深刻的履历——海军学院头名毕业，前海豹突击队少校军官，拥有铜星勋章的战斗英雄。

然而他却选择了洛城警局。

面试时，主考警官曾经问他为什么：“先生，恕我直言，你可以有更好的机遇。”

“我认为警探和军人有相似之处，”他当时答得从容不迫，“我习惯了秩序和荣誉的准则。”可他心中明白，那不全是真相。若是只想在执法系统工作，他大可以申请加入联邦调查局；即便要去洛城警局，他也本可以接受SWAT教官的职位，而不是坚持去做警探。从重案组的办公室里，他有时会停下手边的工作遥望洛杉矶市中心的楼群出神。这难道是习惯？他想。习惯了追赶一个人的脚步，一旦超越，反而陷入了没有目标的茫然。

又或许，他就是这样认真的一个人，一句当年的戏言，他却当成了值得兑现的承诺。洛杉矶，“天使之城”，西海岸最繁华也最复杂的城市，有人说它浮躁肤浅，有人说它自由另类，多少人在这里迷失沉沦，又有多少人在这里梦想成真，但在这里，真正凌驾芸芸众生的，是一种透骨的孤独，就像红辣椒乐队的那首歌：“有时我感觉我唯一的朋友 / 是我居住的城市”。

他是加入洛城警局后才知道，迈尔斯已经辞职。“费尔诺本来干得挺好，”同事告诉他，“他辞职是因为内政部[3]查过一次抓捕罪犯时率先开枪的问题——要我说，那没什么大不了的，耗子小队就喜欢无事生非，这里谁没被他们查过？”

然而法兰茨稍加思忖就明白了原因。遵守过类似的原则，却换来惨烈的结果，以迈尔斯的个性，必定不肯再受同样的制约。

可那不意味着就得独往独来，孤身涉险！

……如果我爬上去后发现他的尸体……

这想法令他眸色一沉。碎石在脚下松动，他敏捷地跳开，在坚实一点的地面上站稳。如果他死了，我绝不放过任何一个凶手，他冷冷地想。我会一个个追踪他们，把他们绳之以法，确定他们受到应受的惩罚——哪怕这要花去一辈子的时间。

曾几何时，他在阿富汗与巴基斯坦的边境线附近俯视死不瞑目的敌人，震惊于对方不加掩饰的仇恨。而现在，他终于理解，那是一种怎样强大的情感：尽管偏执又不可取，却可以刻骨铭心。

“I fell into a burning ring of fire……”

我一定是在幻听，他想。这里怎么可能有歌声？下方远处的圣弗南多山谷一片灯火通明，他却只能偶尔听到公路的噪音和汽车的鸣笛。何况这歌是当年驻扎阿富汗时人人爱唱的一首，不只是因为旋律简单，还因为有人改了歌词聊以自嘲，说的是翻山越岭的狼狈——他还记得其中两句：“I fell into a hundred-foot ravine / I went down, down, down / And busted up my spleen……”[4]

“……and it burned, burned, burned, that ring of fire……”

现在他确定了，这不是错觉。他抬起头，HOLLYWOOD的巨大字母近在眼前；眯起眼，他在刺目的惨白灯光中辨出了一个人的轮廓——尽管脸隐在阴影中，那头红发他却决不会看错。

那一刻他如释重负。纯粹的欣慰如同潮水，顷刻将他从头到脚淹没——哪怕眼前的人遍体鳞伤，面目全非，哪怕他一瞥间注意到字母支架下堆着足以把半个山头炸上天的塑胶炸药，都无关紧要。重要的是，迈尔斯•费尔诺还活着。

“你怎么在这里？”听到响动，迈尔斯艰难地抬起头来，看清他后沉默了一瞬。

“你又怎么在这里？”法兰茨反问道，迅速察看了爆炸装置。是老手段了，C4炸药，定时起爆——他们还有不到五分钟时间。

麻烦在于，迈尔斯双手双脚都被锁在字母下的铁架上，整个人呈现出一个十字。“好笑的是，这正是那帮自由派想做的，”迈尔斯偏头吐出了嘴里的血，这时还不忘讽刺，“把我们这些战争狂都钉死在媒体的十字架上。”

“别说了，”法兰茨制止了他，开始动手撬开锁住他的钢铐。前三处很顺利，很快迈尔斯的左手和双脚都得到了解放，然而扣住右腕的那一个锁孔被灌铅堵死了，法兰茨想尽办法，都不能让它松动分毫。

“别管我，”看着他紧张忙碌，额头见汗，迈尔斯突然说，“你快走。”

“你知道我不能，”法兰茨头也不抬，手下不停。

“你快走，”迈尔斯固执地重复。

几经努力无果，法兰茨看了一眼表。还有两分十五秒。“好吧——你有没有买医疗保险？”

“什么？”大约是这个问题太突兀，迈尔斯一怔，直到看清法兰茨的动作，才恍然大悟，“你该不是要——”

Strider战斗刀虽然锋利异常，刃口却并不显眼。在照亮了HOLLYWOOD那几个字母的灯光中，它泛着沉沉的幽蓝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 好莱坞那个山头其实是可以正常走上去的，不必去爬，而且那个地方游客如云，万万不可能挂个大活人还半天没人发现。这样安排，纯粹是因为我觉得把它比作Thangorodrim很有意思……  
[1] 迈尔斯的原话是“We're SEALs. We're supposed to be not only surrounded but also submerged.”这是脱胎于Band of Brothers里Winters的台词：“We're paratroopers, Lieutenant. We're supposed to be surrounded.”  
[2] 缉毒局（Drug Enforcement Administration），常简称DEA，美国司法部下属的执法机构，主要任务是打击境内的非法毒品交易和使用。  
[3] 内政部（Internal Affairs），美国警局内部专门调查执法者自身不当行为的机构，常被警察们含着贬义称为“耗子小队”（Rat Squad）。  
[4] Ring of Fire本来的歌词是“I fell into a burning ring of fire / I went down, down, down / And the flames went higher / And it burns, burns, burns / The ring of fire”。


	9. 尾声

加州大学洛杉矶分校附属医院，包括罗纳德•里根医疗中心、斯图亚特与琳达•瑞斯尼克神经精神病院和美泰儿童医院，是洛杉矶地区规模最大，设备最完善的医院之一。

“这个城市要是有天使，一定全在这里加班，”迈尔斯躺在病床上动弹不得，挫败地瞪着周身的绷带和石膏。六处骨折、九处严重软组织挫伤再加上数不清的瘀伤、擦伤，造成的结果是他被裹得活像个散发着药味的木乃伊，连及肩的红发也难逃厄运，被剃得短不盈寸。“一晚上居然有五个病人去世！而像梅格•瑞恩那样的美女医生，我一个都没看见。”

“那是因为你没有心脏病，”[1]随着一个英国口音十分明显的语声，有人推开房门走了进来，“至于天使，医生可是费了相当大的周折，才让你避免跟他们提前见面。”

虽然迈尔斯脸上缠满纱布，法兰茨还是能想象这位老友的表情，不得不赶快帮忙转移注意力：“迈尔斯，这是雷兰德•格林尼警探，就是他及时乘直升机来接我们脱离现场。”

“就是那个B-212直升机上坐在GE M134机枪后的警探？”迈尔斯不客气地质问，顺理成章略去了“幸会”的客套，“一看就是新手——与其说是来救人，更像来灭口。”

法兰茨嘴角抽了抽，格林尼却只是一笑，半点不像受了冒犯：“这类行动的确不是我的特长。下次我会记得去找芬利警探在联邦调查局那位堂妹的搭档。”

“你认识阿琳？”法兰茨有些意外，“我很久没见过她了，难道她也在洛杉矶？”

格林尼意味深长地笑笑：“活得久了就会发现，世界不但很小，而且充满巧合。”

讽刺的是，你怎么看也不超过二十五岁，法兰茨很想如此反驳，但想想还是腹诽了事。

“对了，多瑞安一家已经置于法警局[2]保护之下，等出庭作证后他们将进入证人保护程序。”格林尼对迈尔斯说，“妮可•多瑞安托我转达对你的谢意。”

这让迈尔斯沉默了一刻。“我不明白的是，她为什么来找我。”最后他说，“她想必清楚，她丈夫暴露，她和两个儿子身份泄漏，陷入危险，都是因为缉毒局有内奸。这种情况下，她怎么能轻信旁人？”

“她没有轻信。她知道你是谁。”格林尼轻声说，“你记不记得那个促使你辞职的案子？她就是当时被案犯困在商场中的三十五名人质中的一个。她说，在场的警探中只有你开枪时不曾顾虑重重——只有你，是真的在意。”

法兰茨还是第一次听人说起那个案件的细节——不错，那正是迈尔斯会做的事，他想。一切的一切，皆是源自“在意”。

“这是爱德华和爱德加送给你的。”格林尼从衣袋里掏出一张折得整整齐齐的画纸，在迈尔斯面前小心地展开。那是一幅孩童的涂鸦：夕阳下的三个人影，两个是黑头发的男孩，一个是红头发的高大男子。

一时谁也没有开口。南加州上午的明媚阳光透过病房的窗子照进来，给所及之处都蒙上了温暖的光晕。

“那么我就失陪了，”把画纸交给法兰茨，格林尼轻快地说，“我还得赶去洛杉矶机场，蒙特斯今天从纽约回来。我很好奇他从纽约警局学来了什么。”

门在金发警探背后合上，房间里重新陷入了沉寂。

“……这个案子这样收场，真是幸运，”半晌，法兰茨清了清嗓子。

迈尔斯从鼻子里笑了一声：“是啊，二选一的幸运——两根导线切断一根，错了就是当场给炸上天。”

法兰茨也禁不住笑了：“我当时该问你买没买人寿保险才对。”

笑过以后，两人又不约而同静了下来。

“……其实我知道你在哪里，”停了一刻，法兰茨突然说。这话貌似没头没脑，然而他相信对方明白。“你想必也一样。”

迈尔斯目光一闪，既没承认也没否认。

而我为什么从未主动联系他？法兰茨自问。如果说他不曾主动联系我是因为他对我，对那十九条逝去的生命负疚，那么我呢？我难道也这么想过？

不，他想。我的逃避，是因为不能面对自己。

“迈尔斯，”他深吸了口气，“我知道你怎么想。你若要自责，我不会阻止。但你要知道，我同样有自责的理由——在那个地方，我也放弃了我的兄弟。”

内心深处，他始终不能忘记这样一个事实：他离开战场的时候，并不确知亨利的生死。

这就像是一种惩罚：明明犯下了相似的过错，迈尔斯黯然离去，他却得到了那么多褒奖荣誉。“英勇作战”的勋章、军阶的晋升，天知道这些在他不过是一重又一重负担，好比不断加高一座基于流沙的城堡，全然不顾它已摇摇欲坠。

隔着层层纱布，法兰茨辨不出迈尔斯的表情，却能感到对方骤然犀利起来的注视。那双浅灰的眼睛如同两面小小的镜子，他在看清其中映像的刹那，突然感到前所未有地踏实。

多年来他都在逃避，而今天，他想他终于找回了自己。

“我们毕竟不是神，不可能全知全能。”良久，迈尔斯说，“我没法移动，所以劳驾你——”

没有迟疑，法兰茨伸出了手。如同过去无数次出发执行任务前，他们的手又一次紧紧相握，是个简单的动作，却胜过千言万语。

Now that I won't feel like I don't have a partner / Now that I've found my old friend / In the city I live in, the city of angels / Together we stay, together we stand…

“对了，我还有个问题，”迈尔斯若有所思，“纯粹是好奇——那时候，你敢说你真没打算砍我的手？”

愕然之后，法兰茨长出了口气：“说出来你或许不相信，但这么简单的解决方案，我竟然没想到。”

（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 梅格·瑞恩（Meg Ryan）曾经在电影《天使之城》（City of Angels）里扮演一个心脏外科手术医生。  
[2] 美国法警局（U.S. Marshals）。


End file.
